Emerald 1 OrophinOFC
by Ambur
Summary: A young girl is thrust into a new home amoung the elves and a father she never knew.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Emerald (Chapter 1/?)  
  
Fandom: Tolkien  
  
Disclaimer: LOTR not mine, belongs to Tolkien, no money being made!!  
  
Cast: Het (Orophin/OFC) (Haldir/OFC)  
  
Beta: Fianna (you rock!!!)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (later chapters R)  
  
Warnings: mild profanity, violence  
  
Genre: Drama, angst, action, humor  
  
Summary: This story has several time periods. About 20 years before the Ring, the period of the ring, and many years after the ring. This story has a twist; Aragorn has a daughter in this.  
  
FEEDBACK: PLEASE AND WOULD BE APPRECIATED!!  
  
E-mail: amboo1979@yahoo.com  
  
Dedication: To my mother, who is my very best friend, for all the unconditional love and support she gave me growing up, for comforting me and holding me to her when I would come home crying so many times...You're the greatest and I love you so much!!  
  
To a certain history professor I met my second year of college who gave me the courage to pursue whatever I chose to do in life and for helping me see that not only did I deserve to go to college, but that I was indeed smart enough to be there.  
  
To a certain Personal Trainer, an awesome older gentleman in his mid sixties who has been the one and only consistent male figure in my life who helped me escape from my downward spiral, helped me move past my disordered eating patterns and abuse of my body and inspired me to change my life and my college major to help others like me. His belief in me made all the difference! I am most thankful to God for leading me to these people. My life would not be the same without them.  
  
Author's note: This sounds silly I know, but the idea for this story came from a dream. I actually had a dream where Aragorn was sitting in my kitchen with one of my childhood tormentors and I made them breakfast. Then he proceeded to ask me why I have done various things throughout my life. We discussed my father whom I have never met and other things. This story is very much fiction as you will see, but I have also personalized it by adding things that happened in my life. I also represented certain people in my life with both elves and humans, but I have not ruined their characters. (I don't think). I've just broadened them a bit to go with this story.  
  
The first chapter is introducing Emerald and Aragorn's relationship, or lack of rather.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was her eyes! Her given name calling to mind the lush elven lands of Rivendell, Emerald's eyes drew instant attention from the time she was a babe. Her eye color was a stark contrast to the soft paleness of her skin and her palest pearl of her hair. She had the look of her mother, the one the town folk called "witch".  
  
Emerald's father had left when she was only two days old. A ranger he was, her mother had said. He had duties he had sworn to attend. Like her mother Emerald had the gift of sight. Emerald could see in her mind the dark haired elven beauty that had claimed her father's heart long before he had met her mother.  
  
Emerald's childhood was a miserable one. She and her mother were poverty stricken. Her mother did the best she could to provide Emerald with basic necessities and strived to give her child some form of stability. Her mother was a healer and gifted with much power over magic. Her magic was pure, yet she was still feared by the simple folk of the town. Witch...She would hear as she walked with Emerald in tow down the pathways of the city.  
  
Despite her mother's complete devotion and unconditional love, Emerald was still lonely and depressed. The local children and the adults ostracized her as well. She was teased relentlessly due to her shabby clothing. Her silky pale blonde hair was always matted with mud that was hurled at her as she walked down the streets.  
  
Emerald believed this was probably why her father had left her. She was stupid and repulsive as the town folk continually reminded her.  
  
If the truth were known, the young child unnerved the town folk. She had an eerie silence about her. Many believed her evil because of it. Emerald did not speak because she feared how she would be treated. The child's eyes seemed all knowing. It was as if she had a clear view into one's very soul. If the adults had bothered to take the time to really look at the child, nothing but innocence and pain would be seen behind her lonely eyes.  
  
Her mother tried to give her some sense of happiness. Often times people would call on her for healing services, paying her with food or other materials, claiming they had no money. She knew this to be an untruth, but as long as she could feed her child, she did not argue.  
  
Her mother often over compensated Emerald's misery with sweets. Emerald never wanted to play outside because no one would play with her. She once had a puppy, but it was drowned by several of the local boys.  
  
So it was not only for the child's shabby clothing, her bastard status, or even her eerie silence that she was relentlessly teased, but because of her size. Emerald was a very large child, much larger than the girls of her age. She was degraded and treated cruelly because of it. Her mother tried to tell her she was beautiful, but the only words Emerald heard were those of the town folk.  
  
Emerald's mother knew the local girls were jealous of her daughter's hair and coloring, but Emerald would not hear it.  
  
On this particular day, Emerald fared no better. It would be one of the worst days of her life. She had come home, sobbing to her mother. Her lovely pink satin gown was ruined beyond repair. Her mother had saved over a year's wages to buy the fabric to make it for her. It had been a birthday gift. It had been destroyed when several girls had ambushed and beaten Emerald as she made her way home.  
  
The mother held the broken, sobbing child in her arms wishing through her own tears that she could take away all of her daughter's pain. She wished her child could see her as she saw her, a bright shining star standing out in the desolation of an ugly world.  
  
The very worst day in Emerald's life would come two days later when her mother would be taken and murdered by a raiding party of orcs.  
  
There were whispers throughout the town of what would happen to the child now. Many had cruelly said that her mother, the witch, got what she deserved. There was one old woman who was not swayed by the ugly words of the town folk. She had befriended the girl and her mother. She alone knew of Emerald's father and how to contact him if ever the day came when he would be needed. Today was this day.  
  
So it was five days later that the town stood in fearful silence when the two dark haired elves rode into town. It was said they had come to fetch Emerald.  
  
Friends of the girl's father, they were. Twins, others said as if it weren't obvious enough. The town folk were not surprised the witch had dealings with the elves. Elves were aloof and were to be feared. The people would be glad to be rid of the dead witch's fat child.  
  
Emerald had been petrified of the two elves. There was no one to comfort her. The old woman told her she must go with these elves or else starve to death. She could not take her. She could barely keep herself alive. The girl stood huddling beside the old woman, holding tightly to her skirt tail as one of the elves approached her.  
  
He was going to take her to her father, he told her. She would have a new home and never have to need or want for anything again. He told her she would love her new home and no one would ever hurt her or tease her again. She must be a brave girl. Her mother would want her to be brave, he told her.  
  
And so this was how Emerald would come to live with Lord Elrond of Rivendell and his family. She had been 8 years old when she came to them. Elrond had taken an instant interest in the child. He could sense her power and skill. He knew she would have much to do in this world, but the question remained, would she be ruled by her pain and bitterness? Would she be able to overcome the loss she felt in her heart or remain broken?  
  
Estel of course decided it best he did not impose himself upon his child too quickly. After all, she did not know him and so much had happened to her in such a short time. He did not wish to overwhelm her. A coward's way out, Elrond had thought to himself. Yet he allowed this, for the present. He dearly loved Estel, as his own son and had kept him as such. He would not force him to deal with something he was not yet ready to face. He only hoped it would be soon and embrace the child, as he should.  
  
It was decided then that she would be known as Elrond's ward. It did not take Elrond long to love the girl as did his sons and daughter.  
  
Emerald had been thrust into a new home and shattered emotionally. Her mother's body had not even been recovered, but left to rot if the orc hadn't made a meal of her after they killed her. Since her father had disowned her in a sense, Elrond spent much time with her, schooling her in alchemy and herbs. He would become the father she never had.  
  
Aragorn did love his child. He loved her dearly, but he was overcome with his own guilt. He admitted his cowardice openly and she suffered greatly for his guilt. Aragron had always run from his past. The knowledge of his own heritage was a heavy burden for him to bear. He had fled Rivendell nine years earlier and had stumbled upon the small town where he would meet Emerald' mother. Her pale hair and skin had first caught his attention and he wondered briefly if she were elf kind. The pain from the loss of his own love, the Evenstar, had weakened him in both body and mind. He took Amaryllis to his bed, trying to purge the memory of Arwen from his memory. He could not. For once he was asleep, she would haunt his dreams.  
  
Aragorn had already decided to return to his home and his beloved when he discovered Amaryllis was with child. He waited until the child was born, beheld her once, and the left for Rivendell never to return to his daughter.  
  
And now she was here in Rivendell and he was forced to relive the guilt he had felt for so long. Emerald did not call him father. She called him "Estel" or "Sir". Elrond had tried unsuccessfully to persuade her to call him father, hoping to weaken Aragorn's reserve, but she would refuse, saying softly, "I have no father but you, My Lord."  
  
Aragorn did not begrudge this relationship she had with Elrond. He felt he had not right to her and when had he ever been a father to this girl?  
  
***  
  
As the years passed, Emerald would try to discover ways she could make Estel love her and accept her. She had never given up hope that someday, she would be good enough for him if she could only be beautiful or her body lithe like the elves, mayhaps he would not be ashamed of her any longer.  
  
Emerald had just turned thirteen when she decided to make drastic changes to herself in the hopes that it might warrant affection form her father. Aragorn had just left Rivendell and would be gone for many months, as was his usually trait. He was often gone for months and months at the time returning only for a few days' visits, which were never spent with her. She was fairly certain she would have time to make her surprise ready for him.  
  
Being a very talented alchemist and herbalist, she knew which herbs would aid her in her quest. She would drink goblets upon goblets of what she called her "secret elixir", so much so that oftentimes, she could go without food.  
  
She began helping with the more laboring chores around her adopted father's lands. She could be seen many times with the wardens, helping them tote their heavy weaponry or in the stables helping them with their horses. She would walk far distances, building her stamina and endurance to physical activity. Both Elrond and the Lady Arwen who felt her time should be spent indoors with activities of the courts and other things befitting her station frowned upon this new endeavor. Elladan and Elrohir would also been seen plying games with her and teaching her to ride.  
  
And she would run...  
  
She would run far distances. Oh, how she adored running. Never had she felt so free and alive in her life. She was flying when she ran, her mind, body, and spirit freed with the rush of tingling sensation pulsating through her when she ran. Nothing could feel as exquisite as running as far as she was concerned.  
  
It was not difficult for her to hide her surprise from her family, as she always wore the twins' tunics. She was never questioned about her garb for the only time she had ever worn a dress was the dress her mother had made for her. She had never felt pretty enough to wear gown before anyways and she refused the many gowns given to her by Arwen.  
  
And her she was, now fourteen years of age, one year ago to the day her father had left with the other rangers. Elrond had received word he would be returning this day and she waited anxiously for his return. Finally, he would love her and accept her.  
  
Emerald downed another goblet of her elixir as she waited. She had come to discover, not only did it give her an unlimited supply of energy, help her to go long periods without food, but also it helped give her a "boost" in her confidence. She conveniently ignored the fact that it was taking more and more of her elixir to feel its effects and it was not lasting as long. She always felt sick and weary when it wore off.  
  
Emerald fingered the soft, pale green gossamer gown. She had spent the last two weeks sewing it for herself in secret. It would be the first time she had worn such a lovely garment since her mother...Nay...she would not dwell on such things now. Tears brimmed her eyes, as she knew her mother would be so proud of her.  
  
Sounds of welcoming and laughter could be heard from outside and she moved to the window to see her father riding toward them upon his great steed. She watched as his once weary face lit into joy upon seeing the Evenstar waiting for him. She wondered if he had ever looked at her mother in such a way. She swallowed down the feelings of rage that began to stir within her.  
  
Emerald turned to make herself ready for her father when a sheen of something golden caught her eye. She turned back to the window to see what it was that had caught her attention.  
  
A new elf!  
  
How exciting! T'was his golden head that had caught her attention. She had heard tale of the golden elves of Mirkwood and the silver elves of Lothlorien from her adopted father Elrond. She could tell by this elf's coloring he must be of Mirkwood. The regal tunic he wore with its detailed embroidery made her think he was of some importance. She would later learn he was indeed a prince, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood.  
  
She was even more nervous and more excited about this unexpected visitor. She turned from the window and hurried about, making herself ready. She downed one last goblet of her elixir and hurried out of her room. Surely now Aragorn would love her. Surely now her would want her.  
  
Emerald descended the stairwell to the lower level of the castle to make her way to Elrond's audience chamber. She was sure they would meet and take refreshments in there. She heard the quiet gasps from the house elves as she made her way down the corridor. She kept her head to the floor, as she always did, fearing what she would see on their faces. If she had bothered to look, she would have seen many joy filled faces as well as pride for her as she passed.  
  
As she closed the distance, her nerve began to fail her. She thought perhaps she might go back to her room and have one more goblet of her elixir when she felt a warm hand on her arm. Emerald turned to see her very own handmaiden, He(ro standing beside her. The brown haired elf's soft brown eyes twinkled with warmth as she looked at her. She gave her a gentle squeeze while murmuring gentle word of encouragement. Emerald smiled at He(ro, trying hard not to let the tears that welled in her eyes spill over her cheeks. Emerald took a deep breath and nodded, motioning for He(ro to open the chamber door.  
  
The handmaiden entered first. Emerald followed.  
  
Elrond was sharing a story with Aragorn when his gaze rose to see who had entered. He had wondered why Emerald had yet to make an appearance and was about to send Elladan to fetch her when she entered. Elrond nearly dropped his goblet of wine when he saw her; the story he told fell silent from his lips.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan turned to see what had caught their father's attention. Their sharp intakes of breath caused the entire room to turn and look upon the girl. Arwen's hand came to her mouth as she stared in shock, tears of joy filling her eyes. Never had anyone seen Emerald so lovely before.  
  
The girl's hair was worn free, a stark contrast to the normally severe bun she kept her hair in. The glorious pale locks flowed nearly down to her bottom in thick, soft waves. A few of her curls cupped her face, making her olive green eyes more evident. The green gown hung in soft layers over her now slim figure. The thin straps complemented her feminine arms and her bone structure was elegantly represented by the detail of the gown. Her family stared at her in awe and wonder, while Legolas's exploration of her was strictly male. This did not go unnoticed by Aragorn, whose face formed a tight frown.  
  
Arwen was at her side in an instant, embracing her with tears in her eyes, "Oh Emmie, you are so lovely."  
  
Emerald's adopted brothers now stood beside her, taking turns embracing her. Elladan chuckled, "You have been busy, little sister."  
  
It was her turn to chuckle, "Aye brother, but no more than you."  
  
Elrohir grinned widely as he spoke, "How ever did you do such a thing Emmie, without us knowing this?"  
  
Emerald smiled, tucking her small hands in each of the twin's arms, "T'-was not such a difficult thing, Elrohir, since you both constantly complain to Ada that I am always borrowing your clothes!"  
  
The twins led her to stand before Elrond and he took her in his arms and whispered words of praise, pride, and encouragement to her, and then kissed her forehead. He also whispered that he now expected her to wear such clothing, that which was befitting to a lady at any rate. When she paled, he laughed softly, telling her only teased. Well...for the most part he teased.  
  
Aragorn now stood before his child. His face showed a whirlwind of emotions. Elrond could feel her tremble and stood behind her, holding her firmly in place. Emerald was still too young to understand the turmoil happening inside of her father as he looked down at her. Elrond only hoped Estel would do right by her and finally embrace her. It proved to be too much to hope for.  
  
Aragorn tentiveley reached out and stroked his daughter's hair. Her eyes were wide, partly from fear of his rejection and her deep desire for him to love her. Aragorn's hand now moved to cup her face, this being one of the few times he had ever shown physical affection to her in her fourteen years. He favored her with a small, sad smile, "You are looking well Emer...daughter...as your mother looked before..." his hand fell as his voice failed him. He turned from her and her shoulders fell in despair. She felt the small squeeze of Elrond's reassuring hands, but it did nothing to still the pain in her heart.  
  
Her sigh was heavy. So it was not to be. He still did not want her. She had done all she knew to do and it was not good enough. She was not good enough.  
  
As the introductions were then made, Emerald barely heard them. What had she done wrong? She had worked so hard and lost so many sizes. She had sewed such a lovely dress, why could he not accept her? Was she still so wretched to him? What was so terrible about her? Perhaps it was simply not enough. She would just have to try harder...become better...become smaller. It had always been obvious to her that he father preferred elves to his own kind.  
  
Emerald bade her leave shortly after her entrance. As she turned and left the chamber silently, she did not notice the soft blue eyes of the golden elf, which followed her as she left the chamber.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Emerald 2? OrophinOFC

Title: Emerald 2/?  
  
Author: Ambur  
  
Beta: Fianna ( Muchos gracious, if you guys could see one of my drafts, you'd buy her a steak dinner for sparing you my constant change of tense, awkward sentence structures, and backward sentences.)  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Warnings: mild profanity, violence  
  
Summary: Emerald takes a journey to meet a Golden Lady...  
  
Disclaimer: LOTR not mine, belong to Tolkien.  
  
A/N: Refer to chapter one  
  
Feedback would be appreciated!! E-mail: amboo1979@yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 2 Dreams come  
  
Elrond was becoming more and more exasperated with Emerald. She had grown worse since her father had returned. She was even more angry, bitter, and dour than usual. He had tried many times to discuss this with her, but she had simply thrown a fit and stomped away. Mayhaps he was being too lenient and too gentle. He and his sons were always afraid to speak too frankly for fear of hurting her even more.  
  
Perhaps this is why Elrond made the decision he made next. He spoke to Aragorn of it, after all, she was his child, and Aragorn showed no signs of disagreement. Elrond was determined to help Emerald with her inner healing, else she grow up to be a bitter, angry, lonely woman.  
  
He sometimes felt he and his family were too close to her. They moved on pins and needles when it came to her erratic emotions so much so that the much needed lessons of tough love were not often invoked. He sighed heavily. He knew she would feel she was no longer wanted, but he must do something, or else she would be lost to her grief forever.  
  
The next morning, surrounded by several of Elrond's wardens and his sons, Emerald was packed and ready for her journey to see the one Elrond hoped could heal his adopted daughter. He would send her to Galadriel, Lady of the Light.  
  
As he expected, she had taken the news personally, though she said nothing, he could read the pain in her eyes. Her eyes chips of colored stone, hard before her years. Behind the beauty of the color, lay the pain of many years.  
  
She had asked him how long she was to stay. Elrond had given her no answer and so she felt she was being sent away, a burden he no longer wanted. She only hoped they would not take her back to that cursed town of her mother's. Emerald's heart was heavy, but she refused to cry. She choked her tears back, never allowing herself to be weak. This would never do if she would survive, as she always had, relying only on herself. She hardened her resolve and yet another wall formed around her heart.  
  
** Arwen bade Emerald a tearful farewell. Arwen had always felt such guilt towards Emerald, as if she were to blame for holding the Ranger's heart, but Emerald had never blamed her. Partly because her own mother never blamed the elven beauty for taking the Ranger away. We cannot help whom we love, Emerald. Their love was forged long ago, my daughter. You cannot blame the elf, for your father's weaknesses.  
  
Arwen squeezed her once more, "Come back to us Emerald." The girl gave her a small, doubtful smile. Before she could mount her horse, Elrond pulled her to him, holding her and whispering words of endearment and hope. In her current state of despair, he wondered how much she truly heard or dared to believe. Aragorn had already given her his goodbye and for the first time since she was but a day old, held her in his arms. She was stiff in his arms, not knowing how to take this brief affection from him. Was he sincere or was he simply glad to be rid of her once again?  
  
**  
  
It would take almost ten days to reach the borders of the Golden Wood. They moved quickly, trying not to arouse attention. Emerald wished they could go at a slower pace. She had never been anywhere outside of Rivendell or the town of her childhood and she really wished she could take the time to appreciate the different landscapes.  
  
"Caras Galadhon is the home of your grandparents, is it not Elladan?"  
  
"Aye Emmie, it is. You shall love it there. It is the most beautiful place in all of Middle Earth. My grandmother is the most elegant and lovely creature you will ever lay eyes upon."  
  
"Why do we travel here Elladan? Ada refused my questions. Am I to be left there?"  
  
Elladan's brow burrowed, "Do you still not believe we love and cherish you Emerald? What must we do to make you believe it?"  
  
Her shoulders drooped and she looked away, "I am sorry to doubt you so, brother. Forgive me."  
  
Elladan reached over and patted her hand, "All will be well. You shall see."  
  
Elrohir rode up to them then, "We should reach the borders of Lothlorien mid morrow."  
  
**  
  
Emerald was glad to finally be able to rest and she was desperate for a bath. She was not use to such travel and she swore she would never take for granted being clean ever again.  
  
She was allowed a quick bath in a nearby stream while Elladan stood guarding her, and then it was off to bed for they would rise very early.  
  
The morning came all too quickly for Emerald, but she was becoming more excited to see this fabled city. She had heard many stories from Arwen about the wisdom and grace of Galadriel. They partook of a quick breakfast, with Emerald drinking her elixir, calling it an herbal tea. This did not go unnoticed by the twins, who had already long suspected what she was doing with this "elixir" she made.  
  
Much to Emerald's dismay, Arwen had secretly removed her oversized tunics and left her with nothing but gowns to wear. She begrudgingly slid the shimmering white gown over her body, long sleeved and adorned with pearls. She also frowned when she reached into her pack to find something to bind her hair with and realized Arwen had removed those as well, forcing her to wear her hair free and flowing down her back.  
  
Just as Elrohir had predicted, the borders were reached within three hours of awakening. Elrohir and another Rivendell warden rode ahead to announce their arrival. Emerald was nervous. She had not had enough of her "tea" and she felt as if eyes were bearing down on them from the canopies above them. Her heard jerked upward when she thought she heard something. She stared hard into the trees above them; suddenly wishing she had elven senses. She could not help but notice the eerie silence that lay before them.  
  
She was unnerved. Why did she feel change was coming? The feeling was tangible, yet elusive. She shook her head. Perhaps she was only unnerved for the many stories she had heard of these woods. Lothlorien had the most skilled warriors. She knew these wardens were not to be trifled with. Especially the one called Haldir, the March Warden. She had heard many a tale of this Lorien Captain of the guard.  
  
A few moments later, Elrohir and the warden returned with wide smiles. "Our grandparents were expecting us, as our father predicted. We are to be welcomed with open arms. Come Emerald!" The two brothers took their place on either side of her and lead the party into the woods.  
  
They had ridden a short distance into the woods before the first Lorien wardens made their appearance. Emerald gasped when several dropped silently to the ground before them. All were armed, but none drew their weapons and despite being surrounded by her own guard, she found she was still afraid.  
  
"Mae Govannen Princes of Rivendell."  
  
Emerald gasped softly when she saw the owner of the deep baritone voice. The Lorien guard parted to allow the owner to approach them. She needed no introductions to know who this one was. This elf screamed authority and power and must indeed be...the fabled March Warden of Lorein.  
  
She instantly saw the difference between these elves and Legolas. The Lorien elves were pale shimmers of silver whereas Legolas and his kind seemed made of gold. She had always thought Legolas beautiful, but these elves were exquisite. Her gaze fell to the two elves that stood on either side of the March Warden, brothers, she could tell. Her gaze lingered on one in particular until he regarded her with a smile. She turned her toward the ground her face flushing.  
  
The twins spoke softly to Haldir as she strained to hear. She hated it when they spoke of her, as if she wasn't there. She frowned at Elladan when he looked at her. She was quite capable of speaking for herself. Haldir's gaze now fell to her as he moved to stand beside her horse. Why he chose to speak elvish to her, she did not know. Perhaps he was testing her.  
  
"You have been expected and are welcome to these woods, daughter of Aragorn." He noticed her flinch at his words. She answered him then, in perfect Sindarin very softly, her gaze still glued to the ground.  
  
"I am not on such terms with Estel, Captain. Please do not refer to me as such." Her voice was devoid of disrespect and the Lorien wardens were amazed at how well she spoke their language. And why should she not? She had lived among elves for several years now.  
  
Haldir glanced quickly at the twins, who gave him a sad smile. Haldir looked back to Emerald and smiled gently, "I beg pardon, my Lady. I did not know this. It is to be assumed you are the Lord Elrond's ward?"  
  
Elladan spoke in Emerald's stead, "Aye Haldir. Our father has embraced her as his own and has raised her as such."  
  
**  
  
The journey through the forest took the entire day. By nightfall, they still had not reached the city and would have continued had it not been for Emerald. She was beyond exhaustion by the days end. Haldir was the first to notice and stopped for the night. The horses were left at the border and traveling by foot had made her even wearier. A command was given and several ladders fell from the high canopy. Emerald groaned when she realized she was expected to climb this ladder and could have throttled Arwen for taking her tunics and leaving her this cumbersome dress to wear.  
  
She watched the twins quickly ascend the ladder. She had just put her hand on the ladder to pull herself upright when she was scooped up from behind and flopped over a shoulder. Before she could mutter her angry protest, the pale elf descended quickly up the ladder with her before standing her gently on her feet.  
  
She was mortified by the experience. Her mind wondered if she was heavy or cumbersome to him. Her face burned with humiliation and she was thankful for the darkness. She knew he could still see her face, but she was saved some embarrassment from it. The pale elf placed his hand to his heart and bowed. She held her breath when she realized it was the same elf she had been so enamored with before. This elf spoke to her in his language for he was one of the many elves who did not speak the common tongue.  
  
"I am called Orophin, my Lady. Should you require any comforts, I shall see to them." He grinned widely at her as he turned from her.  
  
"Come sister, and have some food." Elladan pulled her down beside him.  
  
"Nay Elladan. I am too tired. I want nothing but to close my eyes till winter comes."  
  
Elladan laughed and shoved a mug of water in her hands. She drank it hastily as she was always dehydrated. She licked her lips, wanting more. Elladan filled the mug and she drank it just as quickly.  
  
"There, I am full. May I sleep now?"  
  
She flinched when another body dropped down beside her and another in front of her.  
  
"Water is not food, my lady. You have had nothing since early this morn I am told. As March Warden, all who enter here are entrusted into my care. I must insist you eat before you are allowed to rest."  
  
Her eyes narrowed at Haldir when she saw him wink at Elladan. Her arms folded across her chest and she sniffed, "I am not hungry."  
  
The pale elf beside her grinned in amusement at her stubbornness, his eyes twinkling merrily when he spoke, "The wind blows strongly within the canopies of these trees. I am afraid we must insist you eat something, else we will get no rest this night for fear you will be blown away but with one small gust."  
  
So they were teasing her now. Emerald held her chin high trying to hide the stab of hurt she felt in her heart. The handsome one must have told everyone how heavy she was. Rumil's smile fell slightly. He took her hand and kissed it gently, "I am called Rumil. You have met both my brothers already."  
  
Emerald gazed at him, and blinked when a bright light flashed before her eyes, and she saw within her mind a name. She tilted her head to the side, her eyes wide, "Who is Millicent?"  
  
It was Rumil's turn to flinch. Elladan burst into perils of laughter.  
  
"Ha! Ha! You have broken his secret, sister! I have been trying to get him to speak of it all morning. Elrohir, come quickly! Emmie has discovered the name of Rumil's new love!"  
  
Elladan slapped Rumil on his back as he blushed furiously, "Ha! I am sorry Rumil. Sometimes Emerald sees things. I suppose I should have warned you. Sometimes she has no control when the visions come to her."  
  
"I am sorry Rumil. You were projecting very loudly. I did not know it was supposed to be a secret."  
  
She was rewarded with a boyish smile, "Tis alright lady. I was not even thinking of Millicent until I looked upon you. You reminded me of her sweet face and how much I have missed her."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir as well as his own two brothers spent the next hour teasing Rumil mercilessly. Emerald was surprised to see such a warm, playful side to this March Warden. She had heard he was such a dour elf. But she found him very warm and gentle. He was also true to his word and did not allow her to go to bed until she had eaten. After she had picked at the dried fruit and Lembas for almost an hour, she caved in and ate and was allowed her rest. She was asleep the instant her head hit the tunics she used for a pillow.  
  
**  
  
Blood was everywhere. Wails and cries of terror were shattered the night. The stench of death flooded her nostrils. Mothers cried out, holding the lifeless bodies of their children and husbands. Guttural roars and the clashing of swords were sounded all around her. The air was so thick; she could barely breathe, let alone see her surroundings clearly. Lifeless, dead eyes stared up at her, open and wide. She ran and ran, but could not get away.  
  
The cold eyes followed her, calling out to her. The whispered hiss was carried to her ears across the wind and brushed her mind...witch...I see you child...you cannot get away...no one ever gets away...followed by a cruel laugh. She felt the hiss permeate her body. She felt the weight of the darkness pressing into her. She tried to struggle and cry out, yet no sound could be heard. She could feel the icy grip around her wrists. She struggled violently, but was pulled unwillingly into the depths of darkness.  
  
Elladan shook her roughly, trying to wake her. She struggled against him in her sleep. He straddled her as she became more violent in her struggles, thrashing wildly. Orophin grabbed her face and shouted her name holding her still. As she became more frantic, Orophin had to resort to using rougher means to wake her and slapped her in her face. Her eyes snapped open instantly and the air that had been trapped in her lungs was now free.  
  
Her shrill cry echoed throughout the silent forest and it took her a few moments to realize Elladan held her. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she pulled herself into his embrace.  
  
"Emerald, what has happened? Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
She nodded against his chest. He stroked her hair, "Like before?"  
  
She nodded again before pulling back, "But there was more this time, Elladan. I heard the most wretched voice speaking! And I saw more...elves and men...there was a great battle. I could not see where I was, but Legolas was there with a small bearded man. He had an axe...and Estel...my father...I could hear him yelling over the fighting."  
  
Her gaze fell to Haldir when he approached and she abruptly stopped speaking, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks as she pressed back into Elladan.  
  
Elladan spoke gently, "Emerald, you have had this dream before. No great battle has occurred. You only have this dream because you are so weary."  
  
Rumil laughed then, "And you put the Prince of Mirkwood in the company of a dwarf? I know of no such other small bearded men and I know of no elf that would put themselves in the company of one."  
  
Their gentle teasing did nothing to ease her mind. She refused to go back to sleep and so Elladan had to put her into a deep sleep with an elven spell. No dreams would reach her there.  
  
Haldir spent the rest of the night watching the young girl sleep. He could not forget how her eyes had looked when she gazed upon him. He wondered if she had seen him in her dream. He was certain he had seen fear in her eyes, fear for him.  
  
He sighed and chuckled softly to himself. How foolish was he, the March Warden of the Golden Wood, the High Captain of Lorien, to concern himself with the nightmares of a weary, heavyhearted child?  
  
TBC...... 


	3. Emerald 3? OrophinOFC

Title: Emerald 3/?  
  
Author: Ambur  
  
Beta: Fianna  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: LOTR belong to Tolkien, no money being made.  
  
Summary: Emerald makes a new friend...she hopes.  
  
A/N: See chapter one.  
  
Dedication: See chapter one  
  
Special thanks to Shakespeare for the use of his insult list!!!  
  
Feedback would be appreciated!! Amboo1979@yahoo.com  
  
Emerald had refused to leave her room since her meeting with the Lady of Light. She had been furious at the Lady's ability to break through her most guarded secrets. And how dare this Lady invade her thoughts without her permission. She had never felt so foolish and vulnerable in her life.  
  
The fit she had thrown had not helped her case either. She had marched right down to the gardens to find Elladan. She had demanded her take her home and when he refused, she had thrown a tantrum to match any small child. She had not cared at the time that the March Warden and both his brothers had stood silently watching. But now, she felt like the biggest fool ever. How could she possible face these elves again?  
  
The Lady's words still echoed in her mind. Why do you think such terrible thoughts, little one? Why do you speak so poorly of yourself? How is it you find justification in torturing your body in this way? I know of this elixir you concoct! I know of the wretched things you do to yourself when you think no one watches! Do not be fooled youngling; your brothers are not so blind. For already they suspect what it is you so desperately try to hide.  
  
Emerald had found herself so terrified the Lady would give away her secret. She knew Elrond would be so disappointed with her if he knew she used her gift to cause pain to herself. She did not think she could bear his disappointment. And now she was so horrified at her own behavior. Her own mother would have been so ashamed of the fit she had thrown.  
  
There was a soft knock at her talan door then. She wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes and moved to open it, thinking it Elladan. She gasped in surprise when Galadriel stood before her. The Lady's smile was warm and patient, as he voice was soft and melodic, "May I come in, child?"  
  
Emerald, too ashamed to speak, could only nod and step back. The glorious elven Queen glided across the talan floor, her soft warm light following her, giving warmth to the room that had not been there before. The Queen sat at the foot of Emerald's unmade bed.  
  
Emerald grimaced. The malevolent voices went to work inside her mind, Now not only does she find you insolent, she finds you spoiled and lazy. What a wreck she must think you!  
  
Galadriel regarded her evenly, "I think nothing of the sort, young Emerald. I grow weary of your constant negative opinions of how I perceive you. Do you dare claim to know my mind? Come here this instant, child, and sit with me for we have much to discuss. I will not have you hiding from me your entire stay, which child, will be long indeed."  
  
Emerald's face burned as she struggled to remain composed. Blubbering like an idiot would not improve the Lady's opinion of her and...  
  
"Child, do you dare disobey me? Have I not made myself clear on how weary I grow of your negative opinions of my person?"  
  
Emerald looked pained, "Oh nay Lady! Never would I think negatively of you! Never, I..."  
  
"Of course you do! If you think I would feel such horrible things about you, does that not make me horrid as well?"  
  
Galadriel did not make a habit of speaking so roughly, but this was the tough love Elrond had hoped to provide Emerald with. The Lady was determined to make this girl see her anger and self-pity would destroy her if she did not do something soon for herself.  
  
Galadreil's eyes narrowed as Emerald made no move to sit with her.  
  
"I am not accustomed to having my wishes disregarded, child. If I think anything of you, I think you are stubborn. If you do not comply, I shall have Elladan or Elrohir take his bow to your backside! Do not be deceived in thinking yourself to old for such a punishment. Now come here and sit with me. I will not tell you again."  
  
The girl did as she was told and took her seat beside the Queen. The Lady frowned as she studied the girl. She gripped Emerald's chin and forced her head up, "Do not hang your head so as if you were unworthy to be looked upon."  
  
Emerald saw the Lady's eyes were gentle now. Galadriel released her chin, "Now Emerald, you will tell me why you think such wicked things about yourself. What is it about you that you believe is so detestable?"  
  
Emerald's head fell again, "My father finds me so." Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Estel said you were detestable to him? I find that hard to envision."  
  
Emerald glared at the Lady, "He did not have too! His actions speak more than clearly! He has never wanted me! He did not want to take me when my mother was killed! He gave me willingly to Elrond!" Her voice fell, "I think he wishes I were never born. I know he never loved my mother. How could he ever love me?"  
  
Galadriel put her arms around the girl's shoulder, "How do you know what your father and mother shared?" Her fingers lifted the girl's chin, "Why is it you believe everyone around you feels this way toward you? You think Estel does not love you so that means no one else can? I hear the voices in your head child. I know what you say to yourself. Do you not see? You say these things to yourself! Do you not see, You are your own enemy."  
  
Emerald stood then to move to the window. Galadriel followed her, grasping her shoulders from behind; "You tell yourself you are ugly, wretched, that you have no value in this world. Since you left the town of your childhood, when have you heard such words from those around you?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Then why do you still believe it? Why do you still speak these words to yourself?"  
  
"I have never heard these words spoken, but I know what people think of me when they look at me."  
  
Galadriel chuckled, "Ah, so now you know the minds of all around you. I did not know your gift of vision surpassed my own! Perhaps I should take my leave West and leave the fate of my people to one so wise and all knowing as you child. Your sixteen years have obviously taught more than my thousands, hmmm?"  
  
Emerald blushed again, seeing her foolishness. Galadriel was pained to be so harsh, but she must if she were to save this girl.  
  
"You must realize Emerald, you poison your own mind. No one else but you, tithen ares."  
  
A few tears fell down the girl's face, "I cannot stop the voices. They are too strong." Her hand went to her mouth to stifle her sob, "I do not wish to live my life this way. I am so tired. My spirit is weary and my heart breaks. I have hurt others with my actions, I know. But I cannot stop. I am afraid to stop."  
  
**  
  
Galadriel left the girl shortly after she had broken down. Celeborn waited for his wife to return. He took her in his arms then, "How now wife? What news do you have of your Emerald?"  
  
"Her wounds are so deep. I fear she must be completely shattered before she can begin to heal." The Lady shook her regal head, "She is stubborn and willful! She wears her pain as if it were a shield! It must be penetrated soon. But I do fear what will happen when she does let go."  
  
Celeborn kissed his wife's head, "She will be alright. She has many around her who loves her and cares for her who will help her repair these pieces. You have spoken of her inner strength, her will to survive. I sense this in her also. It will serve her well. She will be freed from the bonds of her heart and be ready to face what comes."  
  
***  
  
Emerald stood beside the fences over looking the archery fields that were below the city gates. She had hoped to see Orophin practicing on the field, but more so she hoped to find peace away from Elladan and Elrohir, who, just as the Lady had predicted, were asking her more and more questions of her elixir.  
  
She turned her head when she heard a scuffle on the field below and felt the lump form in her throat when she saw him. He truly was a magnificent looking elf. She watched him in silent awe as he pranced around playfully with his brother Rumil, swinging his sword in mock attack. She giggled when Orophin tackled Rumil to the ground, rubbing his younger brother's face in the dirt.  
  
"I see my brothers' comedy is not lost on you Emerald."  
  
Emerald jumped and turned to see Haldir beside her. She had been so enamored with his brother, she had not heard him approach. She quickly looked away, hoping to hide her flush. His lips tightened to keep himself from smiling. She glanced up and blushed again when he regarded her. He gripped her chin and forced her head up, "Do not bow your head when you speak with me, child. You must learn to hold your head high when one engages you in conversation. It gives the look of self confidence and others will be more likely to listen to what you have to say."  
  
She gave him a quick nod and he released her. He now turned and watched his wardens. He noticed how she never turned her head from the sight of his brothers. He knew she fancied one of them; he just was not sure which one. On the rare occasion a female was not after his own attentions, they were usually after Rumil. Haldir frowned. It had been a long time since Orophin had someone to share his time with. He knew his brother was lonely, though he never admitted it.  
  
Rumil slammed Orophin to the ground, holding his brother down to rub mud all over him. Both brothers finally sat up, roaring with laughter as they looked at one another covered in mud and dirt. Rumil stood and pulled Orophin to his feet. Seeing Haldir, both climbed the small glade to the fence to speak with him. Orophin smiled beguilingly at Emerald. She managed to keep her face neutral, but Haldir noticed the flush that crept up her neck. So the young maid fancied Orophin.  
  
Haldir scowled at his two brothers, "Look at you both. Disgusting! And what impression do you think you make on young Emerald here, to see the high Wardens of Lothlorien in such a state?"  
  
"I think young Emerald appreciates a good laugh and is not as dour as you brother. Isn't that right Emmie?" Orophin asked as he favored her with a wink.  
  
The girl's flush rose higher at Orophin's use of her nickname, yet she held her expression bland, and gave him a small smile and nod.  
  
Rumil winked at Haldir and spoke, "Have you skill with a blade, my Lady?"  
  
She adamantly shook her head no, blushing furiously. She cringed when she heard the voice of Elrohir behind her.  
  
"What is this nonsense Emerald? Why do you jest so with Rumil?  
  
"Indeed Elrohir? Young Emerald has skill with a blade?" Rumil asked.  
  
Elrohir sighed, wrapping his arms around her, "Well, not much actually. Unless one could count chasing after Elladan with the wooden sword he carved for her when she was yet a child and screaming, "Death to tyrants", as she chased him about."  
  
Try as they might, the three brothers could not help but smile at such an image. Emerald glared at Elrohir, pouting furiously. Elrohir ignored her, "You know, our Emerald is quite an exceptional healer. Many bruises and cuts did she thrust upon my brother's person, but she did have the decency to heal the many unforeseen blunders she inflicted upon him."  
  
The three Lorien brothers chuckled. She glared from face to face and turned to stomp away before she was scooped up into Elrohir's arms. He laughed and twirled her about, "Alas Rumil, my sister is a healer, not a warrior."  
  
She struggled, attempting to get free, "Oh come now Emmie. Do not pout so. I am merely teasing you."  
  
Orophin's face grew serious a moment, "Perhaps I should take the youngling under my tutelage?"  
  
The girl now regarded Orophin. A rather haunted look came over her face. Elrohir squeezed her to him and kissed her head before putting her down. He knew where her thoughts lay. Emerald had no desire to ever touch a real weapon, much less a sword or bow. It had been a sword, which was thrust through her mother's body by the orc who had tortured her. Her mother's ankles had been shot through with arrows to keep her from running.  
  
Her eyes misted as she thought of the decapitated body of her mother, left in the cave to rot. A small tremor coursed through her body as her eyes narrowed. It was his fault. Because he left. Because he wasn't there to protect her mother. And yet she could not hate him for it.  
  
Elrohir touched her arm, "Emerald?"  
  
She blinked her eyes, forcing them to clear and turned to look at him.  
  
"I should go back and ..."  
  
"Do not go Emerald. T'will be much sport! Remember how you and Elladan use to run about?"  
  
She sighed, "I am too old for such nonsense Elrohir."  
  
This statement won her several chuckles then. She realized how silly her statement had been and blushed, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Come now Emmie. Let Orophin show you the sword. Estel has long thought you should be taught some form of self defense."  
  
Her face hardened when she heard his name. She frowned, "I do not care to hear what that man desires of me." Her tone was curt.  
  
"That man, is your father Emerald, whether you wish him to be or not. And he knows your mother would want you ..."  
  
"How would he know what my mother wants? My mother is dead! Her head cut off and pitied upon a pike whilst her body was left to rot in a cave! Where was Estel then? How could he know anything of my mother when he only spent enough time with her to lie between her legs!"  
  
Elrohir grabbed her arm roughly, "You should not speak so! You are too young to speak of such things!"  
  
She wretched her arm free, "I am allowed my feelings! I can say what I want too! You cannot deny me my right to speak the truth!"  
  
"You are blinded by your anger. You do not know the truth."  
  
Orophin moved forward and cleared his throat. Two pairs of eyes now glared at him. Orophin smiled warmly at the olive green eyes, "Come Emerald, I will only show you the basics. It will not be difficult. I think you will enjoy it."  
  
She allowed him to pull her down the glade, her eyes shooting daggers at Elrohir as she went. The twin sighed deeply and shook his head. Haldir's hand rested on his shoulder, "Such rage for one so young. What a horrible thing to happen to her mother. I am deeply sorry for the girl. She has had a life time of grief."  
  
Before Elrohir could respond, Elladan approached his brother with a frown upon his face, "Why is Emmie on the archery field? Tis no such place for her!"  
  
Elrohir sighed again, "Do not fuss over her so! She in not made of glass. You know she is strong enough. Working our lands has given her strength and stamina. She runs as well as one of us. This will help build her confidence."  
  
"She will not want to wield a weapon."  
  
Sure enough, Emerald shook her head no as Orophin tried to get her to hold his sword. She backed away from him, her hands held up defensively. Elrohir suddenly turned to Elladan, "Brother, I would wager Emerald has her doll and her sword in her room."  
  
Elladan's face brightened, "Aye, she probably does indeed. She goes no where without them."  
  
The twins turned to see confused looks on Haldir's and Rumil's face. Elladan grinned, "The wooden sword I carved for her. Twas always her favorite toy, that and her doll her mother made for her when she was but a babe. I am sure she will have them."  
  
Elladna turned and left quickly, returning just as quickly carrying both sword and doll. Emerald had just grasped the hilt of the weapon, when Elladan called to her and she came.  
  
"I have brought you this to practice with. I do not think Orophin will relish loosing a finger."  
  
She smiled widely at him, until she saw he held Anna by her hair. She frowned and grabbed the doll from him. "Do not hold Anna by her hair Elladan!"  
  
With much affection, she smoothed the doll's hair and dress, speaking softly to it as she turned, jerking the sword from his hand and going back to the archery field. Haldir and Rumil both noticed the worn face of the doll, by the many thousands of kisses Emerald had favored it with.  
  
Emerald spoke words of comfort to the doll, kissing it, and laying it gently on the ground beside a tree. Elladan and Elrohir both were flooded with the memory of the many nights they heard her in her room talking to the doll, talking to her mother, and crying softly.  
  
**  
  
Despite how quickly Orophin moved, Emerald was able to keep up with him. She blocked his strokes well enough. Of course he was not using his full strength, but he was not making it easy for her. All elves on the field were surprised by her stamina.  
  
Orophin shifted suddenly and went on the offensive, pushing her back. She nearly stumbled and fell, but recovered. She glanced at Elladan and smiled before turning back to Orophin. Her eyes narrowed and in perfect elvish, she screamed at him, "Death to tyrants!"  
  
Orophin blinked, loosing his concentration for a split second and she attacked full force. Once again she yelled at him in perfect elvish, "Now you die, thou lumpish, fool-born, boar-pig." A roar of laughter could be heard across the field. Orophin was so stunned he did not see her final swing, catching his fingers with her wooden blade. He yelped, uttered a sharp curse, and dropped his sword, shaking his fingers.  
  
"Oh!" She squeaked, dropping her own sword to the ground as her hands covered her mouth. Another burst of laughter covered the field. Elladan grimaced as he remembered his own mashed fingers. Rumil and Haldir laughed so hard, tears came to their eyes.  
  
Orophin straightened to his full height and glared at her. His lips quirked and she squealed when he lunged for her, barely missing her. Laughter erupted once more as the pale elf chased the pale girl around the field.  
  
He lunged for her several times, but she was small and fast enough to dodge him around tighter corners. Exasperated and undaunted, he gave one final leap and caught her around her waist as she ran for Elladan and pulled her to the ground.  
  
He pinned her squirming form underneath him as he ticked her mercilessly. She squealed and giggled, trying to stop his hands. "Do you yield, fair maiden?"  
  
She nodded her head, trying to breath. He took pity and stopped his torture. He smiled studying her face and he noticed the flush of her cheeks and how her hair caressed her face as she lay on the ground. He suddenly became very aware of her small, soft body underneath him. He shook his head. What was he thinking? This was a 16-year-old girl. She was a child! An innocent! This was folly.  
  
His smile faltered and he stood immediately, pulling her to her feet. She noticed the change in him and did not understand. He turned from her then and went to retrieve his sword. She watched him go, hurt by his sudden change, fearing she must have done something wrong, like she always did.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan were now beside her, "Well met sister!"  
  
Rumil took her hand, laughing, "Aye, well met Emerald. And what was that you called my brother? I shall have to remember that in the heat of battle."  
  
Emerald regarded him, still stung by Orophin's change and said softly, "A lumpish, fool-born, boar-pig."  
  
"Where on earth did you hear such a thing?" Rumil asked laughing.  
  
"The butcher use to call me that when I would walk passed his shop."  
  
Rumil's smile fell into a frown at the thought of a child being treated so cruelly. Emerald did not notice the change in Rumil's expression as she watched Orophin leave the field without another backward glance. Haldir had also noticed the change in his brother. He would discover the reason behind it later.  
  
Elladan quickly changed the subject, "Tis nothing to what she once called me, a yeasty common, kissing death token. And my favorite of all, a frothy, hell-hated, flap dragon!"  
  
Emerald turned to look at Rumil and smiled faintly, "That one, I read in a book."  
  
Rumil and Haldir chuckled softly. Emerald sighed once again, looking slightly dejected.  
  
"I am tired now. I think I shall have a nap."  
  
She bid her farewells and walked slowly back towards her talan, her mind racing as she wondered what she could have done to make Orophin leave like he did. She had so desperately wanted to be his friend. If the truth were known, her crush on him had grown to massive proportions. Despite how foolish she knew it was to feel that way about him, he was after all, an elf. A perfect, beautiful, majestic, magical creature that she had no chance in Mordor of ever being with. But she had allowed herself the fantasy of his friendship and now it seemed that was not to be.  
  
She sighed deeply, her shoulders slumping, as she wiped the single tear that slid down her cheek.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
